


Ashton (Dare Daddy)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Ashton (Dare Daddy)

All five of us are sat in a circle, playing truth or dare, despite us all being above the age of twelve.

"Truth" Luke says for the fifth time it's been his turn; he's always been scared what our dares may entail.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Michael asks smirking. Luke shoots him daggers and looks down, mumbling a few words.

"We didn't hear you" Calum nudges Luke's shoulder.

"Four months" Luke reluctantly says.

"It's fine Luke, we'll sort that out for you before you get blue balls!" Michael pats him on the back.

Ashton leans into my shoulder and whispers "he definitely doesn't have blue balls." I burst out laughing since I know Ashton and Luke have shared many rooms in the past. Even I've walked in on Luke wanking!

"Y/N, it's your turn" Michael turns to me, pulling my attention from Ashton to him.

"Dare" I say, not being a pussy like the rest of them here, even though I'm the only one who has one.

Calum and Michael snigger to each other and then tell Luke who bursts into laughter. I raise an eyebrow and wonder what kind of torture they are going to put me through.

Maybe I should have chose truth, but then again, any question would be about Ashton and I's sex life.

"We dare you to call Ashton daddy for the rest of the night" Michael laughs at his chose of dare. I don't think much of it seeing as it's better than eating a worm or putting grass down my knickers.

"Hey! That more like a dare for me!" Ashton says from beside me, glaring at his chuckling friends.

"Fine, well it's your dare too! We might finally find out whether Ashton really has a daddy kink!" Michael laughs, Ashton scowls and the other two snigger from knowing something I don't.

"What you guys on about?" I ask since I thought this was just a strange dare, but there seems to be more to it.

"The fans keep calling Ashton daddy because they think he's got a daddy kink" Calum laughs, taking a swig of his beer.

"Is this true?" I turn to Ashton and he's shooting daggers to all of them.

"No, well yes that's what the fans think, but it's not true! This girl said she slept with me and I asked her to call me daddy, and I guess it led from there because they don't call any of them daddy" he says, trying to defend himself.

"Well, daddy, we'll figure it out" I wink playfully and it just set the rest of them off again.

Finally, the rest of them leave our flat to go back to their own places. I've been teasing Ashton by calling him daddy but it just seems to make him frustrated and glare, so I guess he doesn't actually like it.

"I'll do them tomorrow" I walk behind Ashton at the sink where he's washing the dishes from tonight's meal.

"It's fine" he mumbles and I can tell he's in a mood since the daddy thing came up.

"Is daddy angry?" I pout, wrapping my arms around his waist while he scrubs a dish with a sponge.

"No"

"Does daddy not like me anywhere?" I say, tightening my arms around his muscular waist.

"Course not, I love you" he rolls his eyes playfully at me joking about him not liking me because I keep teasing him.

"Is daddy going to punish me for teasing you?" I says in a playful tone. I slightly rub my breasts against his back and get the response I wanted when he snaps around and grips his fingers into my waist.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't like this anymore" he groans, smashing his lips into mine roughly with this dominant control I don't see often. My back is slammed into the counter edge and the slightly pain just intensifies the pleasure of his lips and body pressed against me.

"Oh Ashton!" I moan when his teeth grazes my jaw.

"That not what you call me, baby girl" he vibrates against my skin, making sure I get the gist when he sternly saying 'not' and puts a strong emphasis on 'baby girl'.

"Daddy, fuck that feeling so good" I moan loudly when his hand reaching under my shirt, pinching and rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Jump" he grunts against my lips and I obey, jumping on the kitchen counter and locking my legs around his waist. His lips mould with mine with this dominant control that has been given from this kink I had no clue about.

I always thought calling your lover daddy was strange since I always thought it would makes you think of your father, but it was far from that. This was erotic. This was Ashton taking control. This was fucking with passion rather than making love gently.

This was different, but an amazing difference that made Ashton even more sexually advanced than I have ever seen him.

His hands move to my jeans and within seconds they're ripped off with his own on the floor. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head and reaches for my bra. I let him take it off with ease, letting him admire my chest quickly before getting impatient and taking his own off leaving us both in our underwear.

His drops down to his knees, leaving his head only shown above the counter, which I'm still sat on. He catches his lip between teeth, sliding my lace panties down legs before throwing them over his head. He firmly pushes my legs further apart and positions himself in line with my heat.

"Please daddy" I stutter, finding this torturous that he's just looking up at me being a hot mess through his eyelashes.

He slowly leans his head forward, flattening his tongue in a long strip from my entrance to my clit. My breath hitches at the intense pleasure of his tongue against my throbbing clit.

"Daddy please" I moan at his slow motions, causing my knuckles to go white from gripping hold of the counter top.

My head throws back instantly when he grips hold of my thighs, sliding me forward to meet his face that almost becomes buried in my heat. His tongue works in a fast motion, flicking upwards and dipping down deep into me, tasting as much as possibly can. I groan loudly, throwing my head back and arching my back, pushing myself further around his tongue. My fingers move through his caramel waves, tugging roughly when he sucks harshly on my clit.

"Daddy I'm gonn-" I gasp but as soon as the signal of my orgàsm becoming close, he removes himself and stands. I glare at him not letting me finish. He doesn't giggle like his usual self but drag his darkened hazel eyes down my body.

"You will cum when I say so. On your knees now" he picks me up and drop my feet on the ground. I'm shocked that he's demanding oral sex, but I gladly obey. I drop, feeling the cold wood hit my knees. I drag my fingers down his boxer shorts. His erection springs free and I've never seen his so hard with precum dripping down the tip.

My tongue drags from the tip down to the base causing him to moan, but get even more wound up that he makes a ponytail with my hair and practically forces my mouth to take him. I gladly take as much as I can, gagging slightly when he hits the back of my throat repeatedly. He's practically fucking my mouth, taking thrusts in a fast rhythm. I bring my hand to his base and move it it to the rhythm. He tightens his grip on my hair and throws his head back in the same way I had done only moments before because of his tongue.

"Fuck! Get back up there now!" He pulls my mouth off him by my hair, gripping my thighs and helping me up. I spread my legs apart for me, exposing myself with a burst of Ashton's confidence which seems to have rubbed off on me. He quickly positions himself at my entrance, slamming himself in without giving me chance to adjust.

His thrusts are deep and rough, digging his nails into my waist, adding a slightly pain but making the pleasure more prominent. His hazel eyes keep on mine, both of our bodies having a layer of sweat from the intense thrusts. His hazel curls cling to his forehead and tightened jaw, making the view of him even more beautiful.

He pulls my thighs towards him, deepening himself even more, hitting the spot I need him the most. My nails reach to his muscular arms that are bulging even more than they do when he drums.

"Daddy, I'm close" I tell him, feeling the pressure in the pit of my stomach increase to breaking point.

"Not yet" he says and begins to thrusts harder and he reaches between us to rub my clit in a circular motion. I just want to let go but I obey Ashton, but my legs start shaking so Ashton needs to hurry up and let me before I do it myself.

"Now baby girl" he moans against my shoulder, letting himself go but continuing his thrusts throughout my high. He holds my thighs in place as they shake around him, my eyes rolling back and my nails tearing his skin. He pulls out and holds my body effortlessly from falling back against the counter.

We both pant loudly, catching our breath. He wraps my legs back around his waist and picks me up from the counter, taking me in the direction of the bedroom. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck and let him take me there but know I'm too tired for another round.

He slowly lays me down after moving the blanket for me to wrap myself in it. He tucks me in and kisses my lips softly, then my forehead. I don't open my eyes the whole time but am thankful when minutes after his arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my neck.

"Sleep baby girl" he presses his lips against my shoulder and let's me drift off. I'm exhausted and I know he is. He quickly goes from this dominant in control man to the giggly boy I feel in love with, but that dominant man made me feel so sexually amazing that this won't be the last time I call him Daddy.

Maybe I can love daddy too.


End file.
